King of the Falls
by Zenaku2000
Summary: During his fight with Orga, Godzilla is transported to Gravity Falls. Now watch as he fights Giant monsters and supernatural beings while trying to defend his new home.
1. Chapter 1

King of the Falls

I don't own Godzilla, Gravity Falls, Ultraman, Gamera or any of their characters. Godzilla is owned by Toho Co. ltd.

Gravity Falls is owned by Alex Hirsch and Disney Channel. Ultraman is owned by Tsuburaya Productions and Eiji Tsuburaya.

Gamera is owned by Kadokawa Pictures and Daiei Film Co. ltd. Possible Candip Pairing.

Chapter 1: A Whole New World

Godzilla's P.O.V.

I watched as the fire continued to burn, hoping I finally got rid of that pretender. As the fire still

burned, I saw pretender walk out of the fire wounded but still alive. As he walked towards me he

started to regenerate. He suddenly stopped in front of me and opened his mouth impossibly wide.

 _Why won't this pretender just die,_ I thought. _No matter what I seem to throw at him he just keeps_

 _coming back to fight some more._ I continued to think. Suddenly an idea came to me. _If I can't destroy_

 _him from the outside..._ I cut my thoughts off from there as I charged towards this pretenders mouth and

concentrated my nuclear energy inside of my body to blow him to kingdom come.

As I focused my energy for a nuclear pulse I felt something off. When I released my nuclear energy

I felt like I was being sucked through something. I then felt myself land on the ground. When I looked

around I noticed Orga's carcass still standing. I let out a roar to make sure he was dead.

When Orga fell over and didn't make a single twitch I knew I had won. I roared in victory several

times before I noticed I was not standing in the city of Tokyo anymore. I looked around and noticed I

was in the middle of a canyon of some sort.

"What the...this isn't Tokyo. Where in the Hell am I?" I asked no one in particular while looking

around in confusion. "Wait a minute." I said as a thought occurred to me. "What if, when I used my

nuclear pulse, the energy merged with Orga's last attack and sent me to wherever this place is?" I asked

myself. Upon my startling revelation I heard someone screaming. "Huh?" I said in confusion and

started to look for the source of the screaming.

When I looked up I saw a giant metal humanoid chasing a metal contraption the humans called a

bus. I was conflicted on what I should do. On one hand most of the humans attacked me for no reason.

But on the other, there were a few who tried to befriend me when I was still a baby. That was when it

occurred to me that there were still some good humans in the world and that was all I needed to make

my decision. I turned around, wrapped my tail on my legs and fired my atomic breath at the ground.

The force of my signature attack sent me flying in the air towards the metal behemoth.


	2. Chapter 2

King of the Falls

I don't own Godzilla, Gravity Falls, Ultraman, Gamera or any of their characters. Godzilla is owned by Toho Co. ltd. Gravity Falls is owned by Alex Hirsch and Disney Channel. Ultraman is owned by Tsuburaya Productions and Eiji Tsuburaya. Gamera is owned by Daiei Films and Kadokawa Pictures. Possible Candip Pairing.

Chapter 2: Battle of the Titans

No One's P.O.V.

30 _minutes earlier_

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the Pines Twins." A boy with curly white hair and a light blue suit mocked. "I'm so happy you

could make it for the grand unveiling of Gideon Land." The boy continued. "Hey Gideon, give back the

deed to the Mystery Shack..." "And Waddles." The boy's twin sister cut him off. "And Waddles, or

else." The boy with brown hair, a blue vest and a pine tree baseball hat threatened. "Or else what Dipper?" Gideon

asked not feeling threatened in the least.

"Or else this." The girl with long brown hair and a sweater with a shooting star on it said before she whistled with her fingers

in her mouth. As soon as she whistled, a whole bunch of gnomes showed up, tearing down the gate and

taking out the guards before surrounding Gideon. "Give up Gideon, you are surrounded by an

unstoppable gnome army..." "And let's start the marriage ceremony." The leader of the gnomes cut

Dipper off. "Alright, I guess you won." Gideon said in defeated voice as he reached into his vest

pocket. "Psych." He said before he pulled out a whistle and blew on it.

The gnomes covered their ears in sheer pain from the sound of the whistle. "Please stop. Have

mercy." The gnome leader pleaded. "I'll stop whistling if you get both Dipper and Mabel off of

my property." Gideon demanded. "Will do, your Majesty. The most beautiful girl in the world." The

gnome leader accepted. "I am not a girl." Gideon seethed.

"What, really, then what kind of moisturizer do use to get that feminine complexion?" The confused

gnome leader asked. Gideon whistled again and then the gnomes made to grab the twins. As they

grabbed the twins, Dipper dropped a journal with a number three on it face down on the ground.

"What...it can't be?" Gideon asked as he ran up to grab the journal. "Give the journal back, Gideon."

Dipper demanded as he struggled to get free from the gnomes grip.

"I can't believe you had this the whole time." Gideon said while ignoring Dipper's demand. "I

always wondered how you stayed one step ahead of me. Now I know why," he continued. "With out

this journal you're powerless against me." Gideon laughed evilly. "Take them away." He ordered the

gnomes before he whistled once more. The gnomes did as they were told so the whistling would stop.

As they got far enough away the gnomes threw the twins to the ground in anger. "Next time do your

own dirty work." The gnome leader said angrily before running off into the forest with the rest of the

gnomes. Both Dipper and Mabel stood up and brushed themselves off. "Well, I guess it's over." Dipper

sighed. He started to walk off until his sister grabbed him by the arm with a worried and determined

look in her eyes.

"Dipper, we can't give up." Mabel pleaded with him. "What about the Mystery Shack and Waddles?

We can't just leave them?" She continued. Dipper turned around with a defeated look in his eyes.

"Mabel, I hate to tell you this, but Gideon won. Without the journal...?" He didn't need to finish the

sentence for Mabel because she already knew the answer to his question. So they both, with a defeated

look on their faces, decided to go to Soos' mother's house to get their bus tickets so they could head for

home.

 _25 minutes later_

Dipper and Mabel stood on the sidewalk with a sad look on their faces as the bus pulled up. As the

bus doors opened they started to get on. Before the bus doors closed, they heard their Grunkle say it

was for the best, in a sad voice. They started for the back of bus and sat down. As they looked out the

back window, they saw their Grunkle Stan, an old man in a black suit, red fez and glasses,

wave at them in sadness and Mabel's friends, Candy, a Korean girl with long black hair, glasses and

a green striped t-shirt and Grenda, a large muscular girl with light brown hair and a pink shirt that said cool on it were

holding each other while crying. Both of them were crying over the fact that Dipper and Mabel were leaving Gravity Falls

and will probably never come back.

Mabel tried to cheer Dipper up but failed. When she looked under the bus seat to see what was

under it, Dipper suddenly told her to look out the window. Mabel looked up and saw to her horror, a

Giant Robot that looked like Gideon chasing after them. After finding out that Soos was the bus driver

they told him to get them out of there. Soos obliged and stepped on the gas. The Giant Gideon Bot

continued to chase them until Soos stopped the bus before it ran off the cliff.

 _Present_

"I finally caught you. Now tell me where Journal #1 is?" The Gideon Bot demanded. "Journal #1?"

Both Dipper and Mabel asked in confusion. "Don't try to fool me, I know you have it. Now tell me

where it is?" The Gideon Bot demanded again before it went to grab the bus. Before Gideon could grab

them, his robot was slammed into by unknown entity. The Gideon Bot landed in a heap, face down on

the ground.

While this was going on, the bus started to go over the edge. Before it fell off the cliff, the bus was

grabbed by a tail. Soos, Dipper and Mabel where both relieved and confused about what happened until

they where lifted towards the hands, no, claws of their savior. A giant, green reptilian creature with huge

jagged spines running down its back. As they got a closer look at it they couldn't believe their eyes on

who it was.

"No Way." Dipper said surprised. "I don't believe it." Mabel also said in a surprised voice. "Well,

that's something you don't see everyday." Soos joked. "It's Godzilla!" Both Dipper and Mabel

exclaimed. Godzilla roared before he set them safely on the ground.

Once the bus was placed safely on the ground Godzilla tilted his head towards the direction of the

road. The passengers of the bus got the message and quickly made it to safety. As the bus drove away

from the impending fight, the metallic menace started to get up and chase after them once again, only

for Godzilla to strike Mechagideon with his tail causing it to fall to the ground again. Godzilla roared

once more as Mechagideon started to get up again. Once Mechagideon stood up, it dusted itself off

before turning towards Godzilla.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't Godzilla." Gideon said. "I was hoping to face you someday," he

continued. "With you here, I'll finally be able to test Mechagideon's full combat capabilities." Gideon

exclaimed. "Forget the journals, once I defeat you no one will be able to stand in my way of world

conquest." He laughed wickedly. Mechagideon got into a battle stance before the metallic menace and

he and Godzilla charged towards one another.

They both raised a fist towards one another. When their fists collided with each other, it caused a

shock wave that decimated the surrounding area. The shock wave also signaled the battle that was

going to be waged by the two titans for all of the world to see.


	3. Hiatus

King of the Falls

I don't own Godzilla, Gravity Falls, Ultraman, Gamera or any of their characters. Godzilla is owned

by Toho Co. ltd. Gravity Falls is owned by Alex Hirsch and Disney Channel. Ultraman is owned by

Tsuburaya Productions and Eiji Tsuburaya. Gamera is owned by Daiei Films and Kadokawa Pictures.

Hiatus and New Story

I am sorry for not updating King of the Falls everyone, but I have been so busy with work, college,

Christmas and moving that I haven't had the time to update it. I am also having a bit of a writers block

on what to write next. So now I am unfortunately going to put this story on Hiatus. Thank you to all

who have been following my story. However just because this story is going on hiatus doesn't mean I'm

done writing stories. I have got a few stories I plan to post on . Until then, I will see you

later.


End file.
